Jag tror att jag har ljugit för mig själv
by 96hpevanescence
Summary: DRAMIONE-ONESHOT! Den utspelar sig sex år efter att kriget mot Voldemort har tagit slut. Men Draco har fått något på hjärnan som han inte kan släppa taget om och som ständigt hemsöker hans tankar, Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stirrade ut över gatorna där mugglarna skyndade sig fram nedanför hans lägenhet i centrala London. Solen kastade ett gyllene sken över hans annars bleka ansikte och håret blev mer gyllenblont istället för vitblond.

Lägenheten han ägde var alldeles för stor men den var precis lagom ljus. Den var exklusivt och smakfullt inredd med inslag av gröna toner, samma färg som i hans älskade före detta elevhem Slytherin. Det var hans föräldrar som betalat för hela lägenheten och inredningen.

Det var sex år sedan kriget tagit slut. Sex år sedan Harry Potter, "Pojken som Överlevde" och "Den Utvalde" som han också hade kallats, slutligen hade besegrat Lord år sedan han såg henne. Fast på den tiden hade hon ju inte betytt mer för honom än flugbajs.

Vad Draco hade hört så hade hon tydligen återvänt till skolan, efter att ha varit borta från skolan hela sista året, och avslutat sina studier för att efter det fått ett toppjobb på ministeriet, på avdelningen för övervakningen av magiska varelser.

Draco själv hade också ett jobb på ministeriet, på det Internationella Magiska Juristkontoret som informations- och faktagranskare, men han hade aldrig sett henne när han arbetat. Inte vad Draco minns i alla fall. Förrän för några veckor sedan. De hade passerat varandra på ministeriet, men Hermione Granger hade knappt tittat åt hans håll. Draco däremot hade inte kunnat låta bli stirra på henne, förundrad över vad tiden hade gjort med henne. Hon hade inte förändrats alls, men ändå hade hon det. Det bruna håret var slätare och inte alls lika burrigt, lite som på julbalen deras fjärde år, och huden hade en lyster han aldrig sett tidigare.

Efter den dagen hade han inte kunnat låta bli att låta tankarna glida över till henne och hon besökte honom konstant i drömmarna och han ville inte förstå varför. Han förstod inte heller varför han med flit gick omvägar på ministeriet bara för att se henne igen eller tänka ut tänkbara dofter som hon skulle kunna ha. För Granger var ju fortfarande en smutsskalle, det är något man _aldrig _kan växa ifrån, hur lång tid det än går. Men han kände mot sin vilja att det inte betydde något för honom längre. Att ingenting betydde något längre. Och han hatade det.  
Enligt vissa rykten var hon tydligen tillsammans med Ron Weasley också, och han trodde seriöst att han inte skulle kunna hata honom mer än vad han redan gjorde, trots att Weasley faktiskt räddat livet på honom två gånger... Det värsta var att varje gång han ens tänkte på Weasley kände han hur han blev mörk och full av svartsjuka, och han som trodde att _det_aldrig skulle ske. Att Weasley skulle ha något som Draco så innerligt också ville ha.

Ytterligare en vecka gick utan att det hände någonting. Utan att han såg Granger. Och det höll på att driva honom till vansinne. Var hon sjuk? Ledig? Eller ännu värre, gift! Men då hade han nog läst om det i _The Daily Prophet..._

Draco kände svagt att han snart var manad till att prata med henne. Berätta vad han kände, men vad fan skulle han säga då?

_Hej Granger. Vi måste prata. Jag hatar dig, du är ju trots allt en smutsskalle, men jag skulle vilja ha din tunga i min mun i alla fall._

Det skulle nog vara den bästa raggningsrepliken någon någonsin använt, tänkte han sarkastiskt för sig själv samtidigt som han öppnade dörren till det enorma arkivet. Här inne fanns allt, allt från de tidigaste trollkarlsdokumenten, som stod under den strängaste bevakningen så att de inte skulle försvinna eller förstöras, till dagens _The Daily Prophet._ De som inte var här regelbundet skulle antagligen gå vilse, om de inte använde det nya systemet för att söka fram det de letade efter och vilken gång dokumenten fanns och hur man skulle ta sig dit.

Draco behövde inte systemet, han visste vart allt fanns ändå. _The Daily Prophet_ hade sin egna avdelning, alla andra möjliga trollkarlstidningar tog upp hela två avdelningar, sen var personarkivet som säkert tog upp en fjärdedel av hela arkivet och sedan var det resten av dokumenten om innehöll allt mellan vetenskapliga, historiska och faktabaserade pergament och ett antal föremål som var sorterade efter ålder. Draco styrde vant stegen mot personarkivet för att leta upp dokumentet om någon psykopatkärring som mördat hela sin familj bara för att de hade utfört ett första aprilskämt mot henne.

Han öppnade glasdörren som ledde in till personarkivet, som var sorterat i bokstavsordning och födelsedatum, och började gå mot _Greene, Louis_, född 1976 den tredje juli.

Inne i personarkivet kunde man få fram nästan allt om vilken registrerad person som helst, när man var född, utseende, vilken skola man gick på, vad man hade för betyg, blodsstatus... Draco visste att i hans dokument stod det att han hade gått på Hogwarts, att han var blond och gråögd, alla hans slutbetyg och att han hade mörkrets märke på sin ena arm...

Det var en dunkel belysning som gjorde att de vita väggarna såg gråa ut och att man inte kunde se mer än tio meter framför sig.  
Draco hittade snabbt dokumentet han letade efter. Men en plötslig rörelse till höger om Draco fick honom att stanna upp. Det var någon annan här inne.

"Hallå?" ropade han och började gå mot stället där rörelsen kommit ifrån. Springande steg som antagligen skulle vara smygandes började röra sig ifrån honom. En brinnande nyfikenhet blossade upp inom honom och han satte av efter personen, som ökade stegen utan att längre tänka sig för om den hördes eller inte. Draco var mycket snabbare än personen och när han var ungefär nio meter ifrån henne såg han att att det var en kvinna och en liten misstanke bildades i honom som bara fick honom att öka farten ytterligare. När någon meter skiljde dem åt greppade han tag i hennes arm och han stod öga mot öga med Granger.

"Varför springer du din väg, Granger?" frågade han andfått men med en sammetslen ton. Draco såg skräcken i Grangers ögon men hennes ansikte hade ett hårt uttryck samtidigt som hon andades snabbt efter språngmarschen.

"Vad tror du är anledningen, _Malfoy_?" svarade Granger i ett försök till att låta giftig men hennes röst darrade lätt. Hennes hår var dagen till ära uppsatt i en komplicerad knut i nacken och en prydlig klädnad till. Han kunde inte motstå tanken om att hon såg vacker ut. Det var nu eller aldrig…

"Vi måste prata." sade han och började dra med sig henne längre in i arkivet.

"Släpp mig!" vrålade hon och försökte slita tillbaka sin arm.

Men Draco släppte inte och han stannade inte heller förrän de var bland de äldre persondokumenten, där dammet yrde runt fötterna på dem där de stormade fram.

"Ska du dumpa mig här nu och sen sticka för att lämna mig åt mitt öde?" frågade hon spydigt och lyckades dra armen ur hans grepp.

"Lyssna nu på mig Granger!" började han och ställde henne mot väggen så att det bara var några få centimeter mellan deras kroppar, men han kände värmen från hennes kropp trots avståndet.

"Jag kan inte få dig ur mitt huvud och för mig, är du just nu en av jordens vackraste människa enligt mig." började Draco och han såg hur hennes ansikte blev chockat. "Jag gillar dig inte, men jag vill ha dig."

"Om du tror…" började Granger men Draco pressade sina läppar mot hennes och slöt avståndet mellan deras kroppar. Hon drog darrande efter andan och vände bort ansiktet.

"Lita på mig."viskade han sensuellt.

"Ge mig en anledning till varför jag skulle lita på dig." frågade hon med ögon som glittrade av tårar.

"Det har jag inte." viskar han tillbaka och hans läppar börjar smeka hennes hals. Hon står bara kvar och låter det ske utan göra något åt det. Dracos läppar löpte bak till hennes nacke och lät tungan försiktigt kittla den.

"Slappna av Granger." viskade han och hans varma andedräkt fick henne att rysa till och hon slappnade av en liten smula. Han skrattade mjukt och hans händer började leta sig uppför hennes rygg och försiktigt smeka den. Grangers kropp blev mjuk som spaghetti vid beröringen och hennes händer grep plötsligt tag om hans ansikte och hon kysste honom girigt. Han besvarade kyssen med samma entusiasm och passion.

Det var bättre än han föreställt sig. Hennes varma och mjuka tunga i hans mun samtidigt som hennes lena händer smekte hans hår. Allt hans blod var som en sprudlade kolsyrad dryck som forsade genom hans kropp och hans puls skenade. Draco log nästan lite, det här kunde inte vara verkligt. Hennes ljuvliga doft, hennes kropp tryckt mot hans, hennes läppar mot hans… Han ville inte att det här ögonblicket någonsin skulle ta slut.

Han öppnade hans slutna ögon och drog sig ur kyssen men inte ur omfamningen. Hon tittade upp på honom och verkade plötsligt inse vad hon höll på med. Draco såg fortfarande lugn ut samtidigt som han lösgjorde hennes hår ur knuten och lät hans fingrar leka med det och massera hennes hårbotten så att hon lugnade ner sig lite.

Han såg in i hennes hasselnötsbruna ögon med sina grå.

"Jag tror jag ljög förrut." viskade han och böjde sig ner mot henne igen så att deras läppar bara var millimeter ifrån varandra.

"Om vad?" frågade hon darrigt. Hennes andedräkt kittlade hans ansikte och han böjde sig fram ännu mer så att deras läppar nuddade varandra.

"Det där med att jag inte gillar dig." viskade Draco och började kysste henne över hela ansiktet, ögonlocken, näsan, kindbenen, pannan och mot mungipan viskade han:

"Det är nog inte sant."

* * *

**Berätta gärna vad i tyckte! :D Skulle ni vilja ha en del 2 eller räcker det så? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Del 2

Draco stirrade ut i den tomma luften uppe på sitt kontor. Han hade gjort det, kysst Granger. Han mindes fortfarande känslan av hennes mjuka läppar mot hans, hur hennes beröring känts brännhet mot hans hud och fått hans nackhår att resa sig. Det var bara en liten detalj han stört sig på. Han hade känt något mer där inne i personarkivet, något mer än vad han själv ville tro på. Att han i ett ögonblick aldrig velat låta henne gå. Att det var något mer, att han kanske till och med… älskade henne. Han såg på sin spegelbild som reflekterades tillbaka mot honom i fönstret. Det ljusa håret låg inte lika prydligt längre, det var istället rufsigt och hängde fram i de grå ögonen.  
Han skakade tvivlande på huvudet mot sin spegelbild och en irriterad rynka bildades mellan ögonbrynen.

Det var omöjligt. Han kunde inte älska Granger, sådana känslor kom inte efter bara några minuter i varandras sällskap, speciellt inte med tanke på hur deras relation sett ut de senaste femton åren.

Men han hade typ sagt det till henne, han hade sagt att han gillade henne. Det kan tolkas på olika sätt, att han gillade hennes utseende, att han gillade sättet hon doftade på, att han… Det fanns bara ett sätt att tolka det. Kanske inte att han hade djupa känslor, men att de dock fanns där. När han berättat det, hade hon bara gått. Utan ett ord. Och efter någon minut hade han hört dörren smälla igen efter henne.

Draco skulle nog ha blivit lite smått imponerad att hon hittat ut så snabbt, om han inte varit så chockad vid den tidpunkten själv.

Han drog en djup suck och böjde på nacken så att han såg upp i taket. Draco skrattade lite bittert, han hade trott att han skulle slutat tänka på henne efter att detta skett. Att han hade fått smaka på Grangers läppar, känna hennes doft på riktigt och dra fingrarna genom hennes hår. Han hade inte haft något emot att få känna lite mer på hennes mjuka kropp eller känna att han skulle fått känna hennes lena fingrar över hans kropp…

Dörren for upp med en smäll och Draco såg chockat hur en rödgråten Granger kom instormandes.

"Granger…?" var allt han hann yttra innan hennes hand kommit flygande och hade gett hans kind en rejäl örfil, inte helt olik den han fick under hans tredje år av samma person. Smärtan var ögonblicklig och det brände på stället där Grangers hand för en halvsekund rört vid.

"Varför gjorde du det?!" skrek hon åt honom. "Var det ett vad? För att se om smutsskallen Granger var lätt på foten?! En till erövring?"

Granger skulle just ge honom en örfil till, men Draco var beredd den här gången och greppade hennes handled innan hennes hand hann träffa hans ansikte igen.

Han viftade lite med sin trollstav mot dörren och den gick tyst igen och gav ifrån sig ett lätt klickande ljud.  
"Låser du in mig nu också!" skrek hon ännu högre. Draco var snabbt uppe på fötter och pressade för andra gången idag sina läppar mot Grangers.

"Det hjälper inte att skrika."viskade han mot hennes läppar. "Det är ljudisolerat."

Han drog sig undan en smula och såg hur hennes ansikte hade blivit blekt men att tårarna fortsatte att rinna.

"Vad ska du göra med mig?" viskade hon med en röst tjock av tårar.

"Inget du inte vill att jag ska göra." svarade han och torkade försiktigt bort hennes tårar med sina fingrar.

"Varför gör du det här?" viskade Granger och såg upp på honom.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte."svarade Draco och lutade sig närmare." Jag är förvirrad, för det känns fel, men ändå typ… rätt." Vid det sista ordet nuddade deras läppar varandra och Draco slöt det korta avståndet. Varma ilningar for längs ryggen på honom när Hermione girigt kysste honom tillbaka och drog honom närmare sig. Draco tryckte lätt upp henne mot den panelklädda väggen och lät sina händer lätt röra sig över hennes kropp.

"Inget jag inte vill?" frågade Granger flämtandes mot hans hals.

"Ett ord, och jag slutar." viskade han och kände hur Granger blev tyngre mot hans kropp och pressade sig tätt mot honom.

"Ingen får reda på det?" viskade hon.

"Inte en själ." svarade han och blickade in i hennes bruna ögon. Draco kände för en sekund hur lyckan blossade upp inom honom innan fortsatte att kyssa henne.

"Vad har jag gjort?" flämtade Hermione där hon låg naken på Dracos kontor drypande av svett samtidigt som hon försökte skymma sig själv med sin klädnad.

"Ett enkelt svar." log Draco.

"Åh nej, åh nej, åh nej…" fortsatte hon och gungade fram och tillbaka. "Det började ju bara med några oskyldiga kyssar…"

"Oskyldiga vet jag inte." flinade Draco.

"Håll käften jävla svin!" skrek hon till honom.

"Det var inte precis jag som började knäppa upp din klädnad…"

Vid det svaret blev hon tyst och stirrade ut genom fönstret. Draco tittade på hennes profil som speglades av solens strålar.

"Det här var ett misstag." viskade hon till slut och började dra på sig kläderna.

"Jag tycker inte det." sade Draco. Hermione stelnade till i sina rörelser och stirrade på honom.

"Va?" hennes röst darrade och han såg något glimma till i ögonen på henne.

"Jag tyckte inte att detta var ett misstag." sade han igen. "Det här var kanske bland de sakerna som varit bäst i mitt liv."

"Att ha haft sex med en smutsskalle?" viskade hon.

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Att ha haft sex med dig, en av de smartaste och vackraste häxorna i världen." viskade han.

"Är jag inte bara någon på din "lista"? Eller betydde det verkligen något som du säger?" frågade hon.

Han ställde sig upp och gick långsamt fram till henne.

"Tro mig, det betydde mer än vad du någonsin kommer ana."


End file.
